Episode 14
Episode 14 ist eine fiktive Episode und heißt " Zombees and other problems" Charaktere Helden ''' *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael *Casey Jones *April O'Neil *Splinter '''Schurken *Spider Bitez *Snake Weed *Newtralizer *Spy-Roach *Mutagen Man *Shredder *Karai *Rhazar *Fishface *Footsoldier Zombies *Arnold Jones *Irma Laginstein *Pizzabote *Mr. Murakami *Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe *Chinatown Fischhändler Handlung Casey Jones war mit seinem Vater Arnold Jones im Wald spazieren, nachdem die beiden auf dem Friedhof das Grab von Caseys Mutter besucht hatten. Doch während sie sich unterhielten bemerkten sie nicht wie sie von fünf größen Schatten verfolgt wurden. Als sie stehen blieben um sich kurz zwischen den Bäumen zu orientieren, brach plötzlich ein riesengroßer Baum zwischen den anderen hervor und schleuderte Casey gegen eine Stein wo er bewusstlos liegen blieb. Arnold, welcher von Beruf Polizist war, zog seine Dienstwaffe und wollte Snake Weed erschießen, doch da kam auf einmal ein Molch mit 2 Pistolen, einem Gewehr und einem Säbel aus den Büschen und hielt Mr. Jones von hinten fest. Nun kamen noch drei andere Mutanten zwischen den Bäumen hervor, Spider Bitez, Mutagen Man und Spy-Roach und rannten mit gebrüll auf Arnold zu. Da geschah etwas seltsames: Spy-Roach würgte eine Schleimkugel hoch in welche Mutagen Man etwas von seiner " Bodylotion" füllte. Dieses gemisch wurde letztendlich dem sich wehrenden Mr. Jones über den Kopf gestülpt. Dieser schrie wie am spieß und seine Augen kehrten sich nach innen. Er wurde blass und sein Kopf schien zu leuchten. Da ging ein Ruck durch Arnold und er riss sich von Newtralizer los. Doch anstatt wegzurennen gesellte er sich zu den Mutanten. Er bekam von Spider Bitez den auftrag seinen Sohn zu ihnen zu holen- und Arnold befolgte ihn ! Doch Casey war wie vom Erdboden verschluck, nur Fishface und Rhazar, die hinter den Bäumen in Dekung gegangen waren. Sie beschlossen Shredder die Ereignisse zu schildern und gingen zu thumb|Ein unerwünschter Zuhörer ihrem Hauptquartier. Dort angelangt trat Fishface vor Shredder und erzählte ihm das anliegen. Shredder fragte ob diese Mutanten ihm gefährlich werden könnten, und Fishface verneinte mit dem Grund, die wären nur an einfachen Menschen interissiert. Shredder ließ ihn und Rhazar gehen. Im Versteck der Turtles ging ed gerade hoch her: Raph hatte den Highscore beim Computerspiel geknack und rannte wie ein verückter durch die gegend. Mikey schloss sich an und Leonardo hatte ein müdes lächeln für den Spass über. Donnie jedoch hantierte gerade mit etwas Mutagen um ein Gegenmittel herzustellen und wurde fast von den Spassbolden ein zweites mal Mutiert, was ihn sehr aufregte. Doch nach ein paar Minuten jedoch setzte Splinter dfem Spaß ein jehes Ende und vernichtete mit einem schlag die Spielekonsole. Er schrie: Hajjimeh!!! ''und die Turtles blieben alle wie angewurtzelt stehen. Plötzlich kamen April und Casey hereingestürmt und nun war Donnie aufgeregt. Casey schilderte was geschehen war und selbst Splinter war kurz ausser Fassung. Als Casey zu dem Teil mit dem Zombie kam, wurde Donatello aufmerksam. Als der Junge zu Ende geredet hatte machten sich die Turtles auf zum Wald um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. In einer Höle im Wald waren Spider Bitez, Snake Weed, Newtralizer, Spy-Roach und Mutagen Man, selbst genannt '''THE MUTAGENGROUP, '''gerade in einer Disskussion über ihr weiteres vorgehen. Snake Weed und Mutagen Man waren dafür, Shredder, einen verbündeten der Kraan und somit ihr Feind anzugreifen, Soider Bitez jedoch wollte die Turtles vernichten. Und Newtralizer und Spy-Roach- nun ja die konnten nicht sprechen. Also wurde letzendlich für den Angriff auf Shredder gestimmt. Die Mutanten besprachen nun ihr weiteres vorgehen mit den erschaffennen Zombies, doch sie merkten nicht das sie von den Turtles, April und Casey belauscht wurden. Sie konnten nicht fassen das ihre alten Feinde noch exestierten und überlebt hatten. Als Donnie sah, das Mutagen Man sich der Gruppe angeschlossen hatte, wurde er sehr traurig. Doch er schwor sich wieder einmal, dass er Timmothy, alias Mutagen Man zurückmutieren würde. Raph währe fast schreiend weggeannt, als er Spy-Roach erblickte. April, die diese Mutanten größtenteils noch nie gesehen hatte, stolperte zurück-und trat auf einen Ast. Dieser zerbrach und das Geräusch hallte durch die Höhle. THE MUTAGENGROUP wurde auf die Eindringlinge aufmerksam und die Turtles machte sich zum Kampf bereit. Doch anstatt selber zu Kämpfen traten plötzlich sechs Menschen aus dem Schatten hervor, die alle einen sehr merkwürdiegen blick hatten. Die Zombies !!! Casey erkannte seinen Vater Arnold unter ihnen und rief ihm etwaas zu, doch dieser und die anderen stürtzten sich auf die Turtles und droschen mit selbstgebastelten Holzschwertern auf sie ein. Raph wollte sie mit seinen Sais vermöbeln, doch Leo hielt ihn mit der begründung zurück, dies währen seine Freunde. Also rollten die Turtles sich unter den Angreifern weg und bekämpften diese mit sachtem Ninjutsu. Während dem Trumult hatte THE MUTAGENGROUP die Höhle verlassen und sich auf den Weg zu Shredder gemacht. In Shredders Hauptquartier besprach dieser mit dem Hologramm von Kraang Prime die weitere vorgehensweise mit dem verlorenen Mutagen. Auf einmal stürtzte eine riesige Mutierte Spinne durch das Dach und riss den Shredder um. Dieser befreite sich schnell, wurde dann jedich von einem der aufgerichteten Spinnenbeine in den Magen getroffen. Er flog an die Wand und wurde direkt von einer Schuppigen Hand gefasst und geschlagen. Doch Shredder hatte sich wieder gefangen und trat Newtralizer und Spider Bitez zurück. Plötzlich kam ein Mutant von hinten angelaufen und wollte den Shredder zerquetschen, dich dieser bemerkte die Gefahr, wich aus und durchstach mit seinen Blades die Glaswand von Mutagen Man. Ehe sich Shredder erholen konnte kam eine riesengroße Kakerlake angeflogen und fur eine Kreissäge aus ihrem Körper herraus. Gleichzeitig wurde Shredder von zwei grünen Ranken gepackt und saß nunwie auf dem präsentierteller für die Mutanten. Doch da kamen Karai, Fishface, Rhazar und drei Footsoldaten an und befreiten den Shredder aus seiner misslichen Lage. Während Karai sich den Newtralizer schnappte, Rhazar sich mit Snake Weed duelierte und Fishface sich Spy-Roach vorknöpfte, kämpften Shredder und die Foot gegen Spider Bitez und Mutagen Man. Währenddessen versuchten die Turtles immer noch die Zombies in schach zu halten, ohne sie zu verletzen. Donnie bekam es mit dem Nachitensprecher Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe zu tun und hielt diesen mit dem Bo auf abstand. Raph versuchte sich an Mr. Murakami, der ein besserer Kämpfer war als gedacht und Leonardo bekam es mit dem Chinatown Fischhändler zu tun. Mikey hatte - natürlich - den Pizzaboten gewählt und April schlug sich mit ihrer Freundin Irma herum. Casey hatte es am schwersten: Er musste gegen seinen Vater vorgehen, der ja von Beruf Polizist war. Die Turtles hatten zwar die oberhand, doch sie wussten nicht wie sie ihre eigendlichen Freunde zurückverwandeln wollten. Da hatte Donnie einen Plan. In Shredders Hauptquartier lieferten sich die Kontrahenden einen Kampf auf leben und tot. Shredders Team sprang durch die gegend,verwirrte, parierte und setzte gelerntes ein, während THE MUTAGENGROUP nur ihre einzelnen Fähigkeiten auspielte- und das war ihr vorteil. Nach und Nach besiegten sie den Footclan. Erst wurden die Footsoldaten von Mutagen Man zerquetscht, dann wurde Fishface von der robu stigkeit seines Gegners Spy-Roach übberrascht und landete bewusstlos im Wasser, dann wurde Rhazar von Snake Weed gefesselt und gewürgt bis dieser Ohnmächtig wurde und dann schoss Newtralizer Karai die Waffe aus der Hand und schlug das Mädchen gegen eine Wand. Nun wurde Shredder von den Mutanten umzingelt und zur aufgabe gezwungen. Donnie rannte zu einem Nahegelegenen Bach, füllte einen der leeren Kanister damit und goss es jedem der sechs Zombies auf den Kopf. Es war Eiskalt. Die Augen wurden bei den Betroffenen wieder normal und es wich wieder Farbe in ihr Gesicht. Casey und sein Vater fielen sich in die Arme und Mr. Murakami lud alle in sien Restaurante ein. Das Zombieproblem war gelöst. Jedoch nicht das Mutantenproblem. Als Shredder sich nicht ergeben wollte hiehlt Newtralizer Karai eine Pistole an den Kopf, doch Shredder grinste hähmisch, warf eine Rauchbombe und verschwand mit dunklem lachen. Die Mutanten teilten sich auf um ihr Opfer zu suchen. Plötzlich hörte die Truppe Mutagen Man vor schreck aufschreien, der Shredder stand urplötzlich vor ihm. Doch ehe die anderen ihm zur Hilfe eilen wollten, ertönte noch ein schrei und wieder die finstere Lache. Spy-Roach traf am Ort ein, wo Mutagen Man geschriehen hatte, und sah diesen an der Wand liegen, die Organe waren durch einen Riss im Kanister entwichen und er war bewegungslos. Doch befor Spy-Roach seine Kameradenholen konnte, ertönte ein scharfes klirrem hinter ihm. Der Kakerlakenmutant drehte sich um- und wurde von Shredder geköpft. Nur ein dumpfes quiken drang noch aus Spy-Roach, dann war er Tod. Snake Weed hatte die turbolenz thumb|Newtralizer in Action en mitbekommen und rannte mit den anderen zu Spy-Roach, doch sie fanden nur eine föllig zerstörte Leiche vor. Da wurde Newtralizer von etwas am Kopf getoffen und eh er sichs versah flog er durch die Luft zum Fenster hinaus. Dort stand der dunkle Schatten des Shredders, lief auf die beiden Mutanten zu und schlug sie in Grund ind Boden. Er stutzte Snake Weed auf die Größe einer Tulpe und trat Spider Bitez so stark gegen die Holztür, das diese zerbrach und die Spinne sich nun auf der Straße Wiederfand. Dort stand Schredder, vor einem gebrochenem Wesen, einem Freak, einem MUTANT. Spider Bitez richtete sich schwerfällig auf und suchte das weite. Wenig später folterte Shredder Fishface und Rhazar. Diese hatten zwar gemeint, die Gruppe konnte ihm nich gefährlich werden und trodzdem hatten die Mutanten fast ihnen allen das leben beendet. Die Schreie von Fishface verloren sich in der Nacht. Die Turtles berichten Splinter über den Sieg gegen THE MUTAGENGROUP und feierten mal wieder. Doch Splinter bremste den enthusiasmuss der Turtles, indem er sagte, das bis jetzt alle Mutanten überlebt hätten und auch diese vermutlich noch von sich höhren ließen. Am ende sieht man an vershcidenen stellen in New York sich bewegene Planzenteile die alle auf einen Punkt zuwandern. Außerdem wird ein halbtoter Mutagen Man von einem humpelndem Newtralizer in einen Keller mit der Ausschilderung MOUSER Tecknology geschlept und Shredder bemerkt das fehlen Spy-Roach Leiche. Also ist das Problem behoben? THE END(?) ZITATE ''folgt Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Von MerleFelix erfundene Episoden Kategorie:Fantasie oder noch nicht sicher